I Need You
by Min-Minra
Summary: Dia adalah segalanya bagiku. Hidupku akan mati tanpanya. . . . New Story about KaiHun / Crack Pair / Incest / Twins
1. Chapter 1

Apa arti saudara menurut kalian?

Orang yang menyebalkan?

Membuat kalian iri?

Atau… orang yang membuat kalian merasa disisihkan?

No. Bagiku dia tidak seperti itu.

Menurutku, saudara itu..

Yang akan menemanimu dikala sepi.

Yang menemanimu disaat takut.

Yang menemanimu di saat orangtua kalian sibuk dengan urusannya pribadi tanpa peduli dengan anak-anaknya.

Dia adalah segalanya bagiku di duniaku yang kecil.

Dia yang selalu memproritaskan diriku dibanding dengan segala urusannya.

Ya, dia. My Twins. My Life and My World.

Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

New Story about Kai dan Sehun. Tolong saran dan kritiknya. Semoga cepat dapat inspirasi.


	2. Chapter 2

Cast:

Kim Jongin

Kim (Oh) Sehun

Kim Joonmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Others

Pairing: KaiHun, JoonXing, Uke!GS,

Rated T. Masih galau untuk stay T or M

Warning! INCEST and Crack Pair.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

.

"Baby… Hunnie… wake up baby," seorang pemuda berkulit kecoklatan berusia 16 tahun sedang berusaha membangunkan seorang wanita yang masih setia untuk memejamkan mata. "Sehunnie, my bunny.. wake up now atau kita akan telat masuk ke kelas dan ketinggalan untuk menyantap sereal serta susu cokelat kesukaanmu sayang." pemuda itu kemudian mengelus pipi sang wanita yang bernama Sehun.

"Eum.. tidak. Jangan hilangkan susu cokelatku Jonginie!" Sehun pun segera terbangun meski masih setia memejamkan matanya.

"Oleh karena itu baby, kau harus segera bangun dan mandi agar aku dapat membereskan tempat tidurmu secepat mungkin." Sang pemuda yakni Jongin pun mencoba untuk menarik Sehun agar segera bangun.

"Ok you win Kim Jongin." Sehun pun menyeret kakinya untuk segera mandi.

Kim Jongin dan Kim Sehun.

Sepasang anak kembar yang dilahirkan dari pasangan Kim Joonmyeon dan Kim (Zhang) Yixing, pemilik dari Kim Corporation dari bidang pendidikan hingga hotel serta taman bermain di berbagai negara yang memiliki pusat di Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Apakah kalian membayangkan adegan tadi di rumah besar bagai istana? Tidak, itu terjadi di kamar asrama sang adik yakni Kim Sehun. Ya, mereka tinggal di asrama sekolah milik Kim Corporation, Kim International Schools yang dimulai dari TK hingga Universitas. Tiap bagian sekolah memiliki gedung masing-masing dan terpisah dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

Kim Jongin dan Kim Sehun masih berada di bangku SMA, dan tinggal di asrama yang hanya disediakan untuk SMA serta Universitas sesuai dengan gedung masing-masing. Mereka lebih memilih tinggal di asrama dibanding di rumah mereka yang bagai istana boneka, besar tapi menyesakkan oleh kesepian.

Tidak, mereka tidak satu kamar. Kim Sehun tetap berada di dorm putri meskipun hanya dia sendiri yang tidak memiliki teman satu kamar. Begitupun Kim Jongin. Jongin juga tidur di dorm putra dan tidak memiliki teman satu kamar. Karena, _they own their little world that can't be disturbed by others._ Mereka tetap memiliki teman saat di kelas maupun di sekolah. Tetapi, tidak ada yang dapat menembus dinding yang sudah dibuat mereka sejak dahulu.

Ah, apakah saya sudah bilang bahwa kamar mereka memiliki pintu rahasia? Ya, mereka memilikinya. Meskipun mereka mau tak mau mengikuti peraturan di sekolah bahwa siswa laki-laki dan perempuan tidak boleh digabung tapi karna mereka yang tidak dapat dipisahkan dibangunlah jalan rahasia menuju ruang satu sama lain yang hanya diketahui mereka. Orangtuanya pun tak tahu.

Sesaat Sehun menyelesaikan mandi kilatnya, dia pun menyadari bahwa sang kakak, Jongin, sudah kembali ke kamarnya setelah menyiapkan baju yang harus dipakainya di atas kasurnya yang rapih yang juga dilakukan oleh sang kakak Kim Jongin.

Sehun segera memakai seragam tak lupa sweater serta tas dan sepatu lalu melesat keluar kamar dan menemui Jongin di koridor pemisah dorm putra dan putri. Dari jauh, Sehun sudah melihat Jongin yang sedang bersandar di dinding koridor dengan headphone yang terpasang apik di telinganya dan memejamkan matanya tanda tidak ingin diusik oleh murid-murid yang melewatinya terkecuali, "JONGIN!" Sehun, ya terkecuali Sehun. Sehun segera melompat ke pelukan Jongin tidak peduli pandangan orang lain ataupun roknya yang sedikit tersingkap, karena dia tau, sang kakak akan pasti selalu sigap jika itu menyangkut dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hmm?" Tanya Jongin sambil menutupi bagian bokong Sehun dengan jaket yang dipegangnya sedari tadi seakan mengetahui apa yang akan Sehun lakukan. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak menangkapmu tadi?" Jongin tetap berjalan sambil menggendong Sehun di depan tanpa peduli bisikan para murid disana.

' _Apa-apan mereka? Mau pamer?'_

' _Lihat, Jongin so sweet sekali. Aku ingin memiliki oppa sepertinya.'_

' _Sehun tidak tau diri. Dia ingin membuat malu Jongin kah.'_

' _Wow, lihat paha Sehun. Itu sangat menggoda.'_

Jongin segera memasangkan headphonenya ke telinga Sehun. "Aku baru men- _download_ lagu baru. Kau harus mendengarnya." ucap Jongin ketika melihat Sehun yang kebingungan. Jongin hanya tidak ingin Sehun mendengar bisik-bisik yang bahkan bias dibilang bukan bisik-bisik karna suaranya yang tetap terdengar di telinga Jongin.

Segera Jongin memberikan tatapan dinginnya kepada semua murid yang melihat mereka setelah mendekap Sehun di pundaknya agar tidak melihat kelakuannya. Sontak, semua murid mengalihkan wajah mereka dan segera pergi darisana.

Sesampainya di ruang makan asrama, mereka memilih bangku yang berada di paling pojok dan tertutup dengan dinding untuk tangga. Jongin segera menurunkan Sehun yang terlihat mulai mengantuk karna digendong dan mendengarkan lagu. "Hey baby, kau tidak boleh tidur atau aku takkan membawakan sereal dan susu kesukaanmu melainkan green monster." ucapan Jongin terbilang ampuh karena Sehun segera duduk tegak dan memamerkan senyum termanisnya untuk Jongin.

"Aku sangat segar dan tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Jadi, tolong sereal dan susu cokelatku ya Jongin." Sehun memamerkan senyum dan puppy eyes andalannya pada Jongin. Jongin pun pergi sambil menghela napas kekalahan akan sikap Sehun.

Sekembalinya Jongin dengan nampan makanan mereka, dia melihat Sehun yang sedang melihat-lihat handphone yang tadi dipinjamkannya ke Sehun beserta headphone-nya. "Sedang apa?" tanya Jongin sambil menaruh nampan mereka di meja dan memberikan Sehun sereal serta susunya.

"Aku melihat-lihat pesan di social mediamu, banyak sekali wanita yang menyatakan cintanya hingga pura-pura menanyakan kabarmu dan aku." Sehun menjawab sambil tertawa. Sehun segera membuka mulutnya sebagai kode bahwa dia ingin di suapi kembarannya. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas dan segera mengambil sarapan Sehun kembali untuk dibawa ke hadapannya.

"Aku tak peduli bahkan aku tak tau. Aku tak pernah membuka-buka pesan mereka. Dan jangan balas pesannya!" peringat Jongin pada Sehun sambil tetap menyuapkan Sehun serealnya, karena dia tau, Sehun pasti ingin membalas pesan-pesan para fans Jongin dengan mengatasnamakan Jongin. Itu sering terjadi sebelumnya dan sudah lama tidak terjadi lagi sejak Jongin sempat mendiamkan Sehun karna ulahnya tersebut.

"Jongin~~" rengeknya. "Kasihan mereka, menunggu-nunggu balasan pesan mereka darimu meski hanya satu huruf, eh dua huruf deh." Lanjutnya saat rengekannya tidak dipedulikan sang kembaran.

"Dengan kau membalas pesan mereka, maka semakin sering mereka mengirim pesan padaku. Apakah aku harus terus membalas pesan mereka dan kejadian waktu itu terulang?" tanyanya. "Habiskan susumu." Ucapnya sambil menghabiskan sarapannya setelah selesai menyuapi Sehun.

"Iya, aku tidak akan membalasnya." Jawab Sehun pelan dan segera meraih gelas susu dan menghabiskannya. Setelah itu Sehun menidurkan kepalanya di meja kantin sambil melihat Jongin menghabiskan makanannya. "Jongin, apa aku menyusahkanmu?' gumamnya.

Sepersekian detik Jongin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil melanjutkan makannya. Meski begitu, matanya tak pernah lepas dari Sehun.

"Ani, hanya saja kalau dipikir-pikir aku terlalu manja dan menyusahkanmu terus menerus. Bahkan seperti yang orang lain bilang, kau tidak bisa bebas karenaku." Sehun menjawab sambil memainkan tali headphone Jongin. "Ya, aku mendengarnya. Meskipun kau berusaha untuk menutupi telingaku setiap hari aku tetap mendengarnya." Lanjutnya ketika melihat Jongin seakan bertanya mengapa diriku bisa tau.

Jongin menghabiskan suapan terakhir makanannya sebelum menjawab kata-kata Sehun. " Listen to me baby," ucap Jongin sambil melihat mata Sehun. Sehun pun segera menegakkan duduknya dan membalas melihat mata Jongin. "Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, tak peduli yang dikatakan orang lain kia yang menjalaninya, mereka hanya bisa berbicara tanpa mengetahui isi hati kita. Aku senang kau bergantung padaku, bahkan jika bisa kau terus bermanja denganku. Karna aku merasa dibutuhkan dirimu sayang."

Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca. Jongin yang melihatnya segera pindah ke sebelah Sehun dan mendekap ke pelukannya. " Jadi, jangan dengarkan apa yang orang lain katakan, ok? Biarkan mereka hidup di dunianya dan kita hidup di dunia kita." Lanjut Jongin sambil melihat mata Sehun. "Jangan menangis sayang, aku tak mau disangka orang jahat yang membuat anak kecil menangis." Canda Jongin saat melihat Sehun yang akan segera menangis atau bisa dibilang mewek.

"Shut up Kim Jongin!" kesalnya saat tau Jongin menganggapnya anak kecil. Jongin pun mencium kening Sehun sebelum berdiri.

"Ayo ke kelas." Uluran tangan Jongin segera disambut Sehun berbarengan dengan bel masuk mata pelajaran pertama.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's Note:

Maapkan kata-kata yang terlalu mendetail. Yup, ini alur lambat. Untuk yang tidak suka silahkan untuk keluar dari cerita saya.

Saya menulis karna ingin mengeluarkan imajinasi saya dan melatih menuliskan imajinasi saya.

Kritik dan saran akan diterima karna akan sangat membantu. But No Judge!

Sekian Terimakasih


	3. Chapter 3

Cast:

Kim Jongin

Kim (Oh) Sehun

Kim Joonmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Others

Pairing: KaiHun, JoonXing, Uke!GS,

Rated T - M

Warning! INCEST and Crack Pair.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita akan melakukan ulangan harian untuk me- _review_ pelajaran kemarin." Ucapan sang guru di depan langsung saja membuat kelas gaduh karena keluhan-keluhan yang dilontarkan para murid, terkecuali Sehun dan Jongin yang saling menyandarkan kepala. "Tidak terima keluhan. Agar menghindari kecurangan saya akan mengacak tempat duduk sesuai yang saya mau." Lanjutan kata-kata sang guru yang makin membuat keluhan semakin banyak dan Sehun pun ikutan.

"Maaf Boa seonsaengnim, saya terima jika itu ulangan dadakan." Ucapan Sehun membuat satu kelas melihatnya dengan jengkel tetapi langsung membuang muka ketika melihat tatapan Jongin. "Tapi saya tidak setuju jika duduk kami diacak. Saya tidak ingin duduk selain dengan Jongin." Lanjutnya.

Boa pun tersenyum mendengar keluhan yang terus terang dari Sehun. "Ibu tau jika kalian tidak bisa dipisahkan, tapi hanya satu jam demi ulangan harian memangnya tidak bisa?" ucapnya dengan nada lembut yang membuat seluruh murid makin jengkel dengan Sehun.

"Jika memang salah satu syarat dari ulangan ini kami harus duduk terpisah, lebih baik tidak usah berikan kami nilai. Kami keluar." Jongin pun segera berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Sehun agar mengikutinya. Boa seonsaengnim dan seluruh murid yang melihat hanya bisa terdiam melihat aksi si kembar yang tergolong berlebihan.

"Nini~ kau mau membawaku kemana? Ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Kita pasti bisa membujuk Boa seonsaengnim untuk tetap membiarkan kita satu bangku dan mengikuti ulangannya." Sehun mengeluh sepanjang Jongin membawanya entah kemana.

Jongin tetap terdiam dan membawa Sehun ke perpustakaan sekolah. Jongin memilih ruangan paling ujung untuk mereka berdua sehingga tertutup dari pandangan penjaga perpustakaan. Sehun pun didudukkan Jongin di salah satu banku panjang sebelum merebahkan dirinya di pangkuan Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Nini~~" rengek Sehun. "Jonginnie.." mata Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kim Jongin!" bentak Sehun yang mulai sedih karena didiami Jongin. Dia pun tak tahu mengapa matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Karna memang sejak dulu dia paling tak bisa didiami oleh kembarannya.

"Untuk apa kita membuang waktu membujuk Boa seonsaengnim jika memang pada akhirnya kita akan kalah? Kau tau sejak dulu satu sekolah banyak yang tak menyukai kita." Ucapnya sambil tetap memejamkan mata. "Jadi lebih baik kau menemaniku untuk tidur karna semalam ada seseorang yang ngambek padaku dan mengatakan ingin tidur sendiri." Lanjutnya sambil mengusapkan wajahnya ke perut Sehun.

Sehun terdiam. Dia merasa sedikit merasa bersalah dengan Jongin. Ya, meski kamar mereka terpisah tetapi setiap malam mereka tetap tidur bersama dengan kamar bergantian setiap minggunya. Dan semalam untuk pertama kalinya semenjak masuk asrama, mereka tidur terpisah hanya karena masalah es krim strawberry. Jongin yang tidak mengizinkan Sehun memakan es krim di malam hari dan Sehun yang merengek untuk memakan es krimnya yang menyebabkan diusirnya Jongin dari kamar Sehun dan membuat Jongin maupun Sehun tidur sendirian.

Sehun memajukan bibir bawahnya tanda mengambek. Bukan salah dia kalau kejadian semalam terjadi. Tapi salahkan Jongin yang tak mengizinkannya menyantap es krim yang memang sudah jadwal makan es krim yang mana hanya seminggu sekali.

Seakan tau, Jongin berkata masih sambil memeluk perut Sehun. "Aku tau itu jadwal es krimmu, tapi tidak saat malam hari. Aku hanya tak ingin kau demam sayang." Jongin makin menggesekkan hidungnya ke perut Sehun dan membuat Sehun mau tak mau tertawa.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sehun pelan. Dan akhirnya hari itu Sehun hanya menemani Jongin tertidur di perpustakaan, eh di pangkuannya.

"Sehun-ah.." teriak seorang wanita dari kejauhan yang membuat mau tak mau Sehun maupun Jongin menoleh ke belakang.

"Ya, Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Sehun dengan bingung. Pasalnya, dia tidak akrab dengan Baekhyun hanya sekedar tau kalau Baekhyun adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Apa kau akan ikut acara bulanan akademi bulan ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eum… aku tak tau?" jawab Sehun pelan, dia pun melirik Jongin.

"Kami tak ikut." Jawab Jongin mewakili Sehun. "Jika tidak ada urusan lagi kami permisi." Jongin pun segera membawa Sehun diikuti senyum Baekhyun.

"Nini~ apa kita tidak ikut lagi? Aku ingin tau rasanya ikut acara bulanan disini." Rengek Sehun.

Jongin hanya diam sampai di depan kamar Sehun. "Tunggu aku." Jawabnya yang sama sekali tidak nyambung. Jongin segera pergi ke kamarnya.

"Huh, dasar nini jelek. Aku selalu saja disuruh menunggu."

"Siapa yang kau bilang jelek?" tanya Jongin membuat Sehun terlonjak di tempatnya karna Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Sehun hanya mencibir Jongin dan berjalan ke dapur kecil di kamarnya dan mengambil air minum. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya berbalik karna Jongin yang menarik tangannya dan dia pun merasakan bibir lembut Jongin sudah menyentuh bibirnya.

"Mmh… nini.." desah Sehun pelan sambil mendorong dada Jongin menandakan Sehun mulai kehabisan nafas.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela Jongin melepas ciumannya dan mulai mencium leher Sehun tanpa mempedulikan dorongan-dorongan yang Sehun lakukan.

"Stop dulu nini," rengeknya lagi, "aku ingin minumhh ahh.." desah Sehun.

"Kau tinggal minum dan biarkan aku melakukan bagianku." Jawab Jongin sambil tetap menjilat dan menciumi tengkuk Sehun. "Ooh betapa aku harus menahan diri untuk melakukan ini padamu sayang." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan wajah bergairahnya menandakan bahwa ucapannya yang menahan gairan benar terjadi.

"Nanti malam saja nini."

"Tidak, aku sudah tidak mendapatkan jatahku sejak semalam jadi jangan halangi aku." Ucapnya tegas.

Jongin segera membawa Sehun ke gendongan favorit Sehun, gendongan depan atau sebut saja koala. Sehun langsung saja melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Jongin. Jongin pun langsung merebahkan Sehun di tengah-tengah ranjang queen size Sehun.

"Kau selalu membuatku bergairah Sehun." Jongin segera saja membuka seragam atasnya sambil tetap melihat mata Sehun yang membuat Sehun bergerak resah.

Mereka kembar, hidup di rahim yang sama selama sembilan bulan. Tetapi persaudaraan mereka tidak menghalangi cinta mereka. Awalnya Jongin mencoba menghindari Sehun agar mereka menjadi saudara yang normal tetapi Sehun yang menangis karna tidak mau terpisah dengan sang kakak membuat Jongin membuang segala persepsi yang sudah ditekadkannya sebelumnya.

Orangtua yang sibuk dengan urusan menimbun harta, membuat mereka semakin tidak bisa dipisahkan. Dan hubungan cinta mereka pun dimulai sejak Sehun yang menangis saat Jongin menjauhinya. Sehun berfikir sang kakak menjauhinya karna tau Sehun mencintainya layaknya wanita pada laki-laki bukan sebagai saudara. Dan Jongin mengakui alasan ia menjauhi Sehun adalah alasan yang sama.

"Nini… hhh.." Sehun yang melihat Jongin membuka pakaiannya mulai terangsang.

"Sabar sayang," Jongin menyeringai melihat Sehun yang mulai resah. "Malam ini kau takkan bisa tertidur." Lanjut Jongin.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

A/N:

Maaf ya masih banyak kekurangan. Semoga suka sama cerita ini dan mohon reviewnya agar saya tahu kekurangan saya baik dalam penulisan, imajinasi atau penjabaran dalam cerita.

 _ **exoKaiHun**_ **:** _maaf ya aku masih belum bisa ganti jadi yaoi karna ini cerita pertama aku dan masih sulit untuk menjadikannya yaoi karna masih belum jago(?) mungkin nanti buat ff mereka yang yaoi. Tapi tolong tetep dukung ya. Ini juga aku buat incest karna sedih ga ada cerita kaihun yang incest lol._


End file.
